hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 37
The thirty-seventh episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on October 2, 2009. It adapts part of Hetalia Chapter 4: Pact Of Steel from the original webcomic series. Plot Summary A New Alliance Italy, writing in his diary, narrates that Germany and Russia have become friends and that Russia will be coming over for a sleepover. He mentions that Germany and his boss (shown only from behind) are incredibly busy due to it, as Germany's "boss" is shown panicking and firing off various orders at Germany, with the most important one being not to offend Russia. Meanwhile, Russia wonders what to wear to the meeting, as he doesn't own anything fancy. Lithuania says that he'll be fine in his regular uniform, though Russia mentions that Germany and Italy are both famous for their stylish uniforms and that he doesn't want to embarrass himself by wearing a strange one. Lithuania, holding up one of Russia's suits, laughs and agrees that Russia's uniforms are either really flashy or too simple, and that he'll have to choose whether he wants to stand out or look dorky. He quickly becomes unnerved by Russia's offended glare and chant of "KOLKOLKOL", and says that Russia could just call himself independent. Italy's Nightmare Italy is shown sleeping in his bed peacefully, chanting "Ve" as he starts to dream. In his dream, a SD (or "chibi") version of himself is shown running through a field and holding a pink flower. He spots Germany and Japan in the field as well, and tries to get their attention. However, the two don't seem to notice him. Germany tells Japan that they'll proceed in the next mission without Italy, while Japan replies that they wouldn't want Italy betraying them again. Italy is shocked, but his attention is immediately diverted by Romano, who tells him to let the other Axis Powers say what they want. He explains that war is all about winning, even if one has to "sell out" their allies. Italy becomes confused by his brother's advice about his friends, but tries to approach Germany, explaining that he'll try his best even if he's weak. Germany only walks away, causing Italy to wake up from his nightmare in a panic, screaming Germany's name. He leaps on to Germany's bed (and Germany himself), pleading to not be forgotten. Germany orders Italy to stop crying and get off of him, as he's too "heavy". Advice from France Italy calls up France for advice, though France is irritated at him for calling him up so early and tells him that he won't be getting any of his wine if that is what he wanted. France then asks exactly what Italy wants, with Italy saying that he doesn't want Germany forget about him. He asks France what to do, which causes him to jokingly give the suggestion of "showing" his butt. He asks Japan he'd like to see his butt, only to let Japan become disturbed by the suggestion. Italy calls France again, though France is surprised that Italy did what he "suggested". France then tells Italy to directly tell others about his feeling, making him write it down on a piece of paper. Italy walks down a hallway in Germany's house, reading his letter aloud in his head. The letter relates to his nightmare, his worries of being abandoned and the hope that they'll remain friends, as well as the fact that Germany's sausages taste terrible. He becomes excited over telling Germany all of it, but winds up clamming it up and stammering when he actually sees Germany. Escape Foiled Russia wonders what Germany is like, while Lithuania continues to pack a suitcase. Lithuania urges him to do his best, thinking to himself that he'll finally be able to get away from Russia. But Russia asks if Lithuania is going with him as well, though Lithuania refuses to go as Germany is scary. He adds that he also planned to go out on a date with Belarus. Russia replies that there are seats open on the train to Siberia, for both Lithuania and for Latvia and Estonia as well. The three Baltics freak out, realizing that they're stuck with Russia and cannot disobey him (out of fear of an even worse fate). They reluctantly agree to accompany him on his trip. Post-Credits Teaser Japan shows Germany a note that he found on the floor while cleaning. A note reads "To be continued"... Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan (in Italy's nightmare and post-credits teaser) *France *Russia *Romano (in Italy's nightmare) *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Belarus (non-speaking cameo, in Lithuania's mind) *Germany's "boss" Voice Cast *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Lithuania, "Germany's Boss": Ken Takeuchi *Latvia: Kazutada Tanaka *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Estonia: Mike McFarland Trivia *After the opening sequence with Germany and his boss, there was originally a scene involving Germany and Finland. In the scene, the two discuss their boss troubles and Finland suggests that Germany could be imprisoned by his own boss. A reference to Hitler's pursuit of the Holy Grail is also included. *In an animation error, Russia's chant is rendered in kana as "Karokarokaro" rather than "Korukorukoru" (Kolkolkol). *The segments involving Italy originally took place after the second segment involving Russia and the Baltics. *The post-credits teaser of the episode cuts off at the start of the strip with Germany and Japan. *While Italy was naked from the waist down in the webcomic when he panicked about Germany forgetting him, he is shown to be wearing a pair of boxers in this episode. Germany also originally scolded Italy for not wearing pants, while in the episode he scolds Italy for being heavy. *Though the opening states that it is WWII, the story is supposed to take sometime place before WWII when the Pact Of Steel happened, which was followed by the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact. Though Japan actually joined the Axis in 1940 (which is when he joined in both the published manga and anime), Himaruya had him join earlier for the purpose of the webcomic narrative. *In the original webcomic, Italy's hand winds up passing through Germany in his dream when he tries to reach out to him. In the anime, Germany simply walks away. *As Belarus had yet to receive a design, she was not pictured in the webcomic version when Lithuania mentioned her. In the webcomic version, Russia only threatened Lithuania with the train to Siberia, though all three Baltics were shown to be shaking in fear of him in an omake illustration. *In the original Animate.TV broadcast, the episode ran an extra 17 seconds due to pre- and post-show bumpers featuring Japan. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes